Changing the future
by lululillie
Summary: Founders of Hogwarts decide to take the fate of the wizarding world into their own hands.
1. Chapter 1

The founders of Hogwarts joined forces once again although now in the afterlife to bring balance and peace to the wizarding world by doing what you might ask? Well the wizarding world needed a hero long before Harry potter was even born and in order to change history for the better a different type of hero too. The founders searched far and wide before they found what they were looking for when they laid eyes of her Ericka Moore they new they had found the right person.

* * *

Erica Moore grew up a hunter of the supernatural raised and trained along with the Winchester brothers their fathers were close friends and at times hunting partners. Erica learned at an early age how to deal with loss as her mother was killed by a demon when she was at the mere age of five.

Grown up Ericka was out hunting on cases by her lonesome but it always seemed like she was searching for something and she never knew what. That all changes when she notices a mysterious item on the dashboard of her car it was peculiar looking and filled with…. Sand? The minute she touched it the world began to shift around her as if she were going backwards on a time look in rapid pace the motion of being hurled soon vanished as did her surroundings.

* * *

Then slowly everything came into focus the first thing she noticed was Sand then a gust of wind that blew her hair back into a uncomfortable angle she turned and saw she was on the beach but what got her attention where three… No Four distant figures waving….Sticks? Light was flashing from the sticks at a rapid pace all three figures so completely focused on one another they didn't see the approaching.

Ericka moved further along the shore line the figures coming into focus the closer she got when she finally arrived at an appropriate distance that wouldn't give her location away but was enough to give her a good view of the people she stopped in dead in her tracks in shock and awe at what she saw never in her life filled with unspeakable supernatural creatures and events could she begin to comprehend or understand what she was seeing right before her eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

The first thing she could think of was magic. These men must be practicing in some sort of magic that was the only logical explanation she could come up with out of all the things she's seen in life. But the girls who was now dangerously close to stepping in between them was innocent and no matter the situation it was her job to protect innocents an instinct long sense engraved into her from childhood which was what prompted her to take action.

Jumping to her feet Ericka charged toward the girl just in time for as noble as she was trying to stop the fighting by putting herself in the middle she was now in the crossfire too and a spell was about to hit her firing off from the blonde mans stick. Ericka however was quicker then the jet of green light that came firing at the girl and close enough now to throw her to the ground and out of the way.

This set the next events into motion for the battle between the men had stopped and they stood there staring at her two in appreciation along with great curiosity... And a bit of fear maybe? The blonde however had a horrid sneer on his face staring at her as if she were the lowest of the lowly and he slowly raised the stick at her. Ericka felt her heart leap in her throat unprepared on how to deal with this particular attack however that was when the most peculiar thing happened startling Ericka out of her stupor a deep voice whispered as if by her ear however it felt more like it was in her head and said _"Use the sword._ Ericka felt something between the hard rocks she had landed by it felt smooth and cool... her fingers enclosed on a... Handle That was when she realized what it was she smirked to herself and gripped it tight before swiftly and expertly pulling it out.

She turned her attention back to the man who had raised his weapon at her when she noticed he was fighting again this time with one of the two men the other standing back with the woman watching them fearfully from in his arms. Just as the blonde man managed to disarm the red haired man and was about to seemingly finish him off did she act.

* * *

Albus felt fear very few times in his life but seeing his sister Ariana almost die was one of them. Surprisingly Enough before either of them could react she was thrown to the ground saved from the killing curse.

He and his brother where the first to assess the stranger who had saved their sister the first thing they noticed were the clothes she wore they had never seen such clothes could she be a muggle? Did they just break the statue of secrecy? Before either could react to the stranger Gellert once again beat them to it raising his wand on her in fury about to no doubt cast an unforgivable at her. Albus acted quickly blocking his attack and distracting him from the stranger that had saved his sisters life.

He fought gallantly but Gellert managed to best him. Just as he was sure he was done for when he saw the jet green light coming at him in a blur something shining radiantly blocked it before it could hit him. He followed the line of the sword until he met the eyes of the stranger who had saved Arianna a glint in her eye he couldn't recognize. Gallert in a rage aimed spell after spell at her which she expertly blocked making it look like a dangerous dance as she maneuvered her feet so every spell she blocked the closer she got to him. When she was in striking distance that was exactly what she did right after she knocked the wand out of a very shocked and now slightly scared Grindelwald.

Gallert moved quickly to his feet as the woman began her attack slashing her down turned sword at him like she was just holding a dagger. He ducked and scrambled out of the way just enough to miss getting hit however luck was not on his side as he couldn't keep up with her quick movements for long and she nicked his cheek then hit him in the nose with the hilt of the sword knocking him to the ground about to give the final blow that would indefinitely ended his life before he heard the voice of none other then Albus Dumbledore shout."WAIT! STOP!"

* * *

Ericka immediately stopped. Turning around to see the eyes of everyone on her the man she had just saved who she'd yet to learn the name of stepped forward his eyes on the blonde man unlike everyone else whose eyes seemed to be drilling holes into her skull.

"I think it wise if you leave now Gridelwald." He said steely. "Your presence is no longer wanted here."

The blonde man scrambled to his knees running over to pick up his stick before running away like the coward he truly was but not before pinning her with a hostile pensive glance. With that he disappeared leaving the strangers to introduce themselves.

The red haired man walked over to her cautiously with his hands up in a surrender motion she only then remembered why fingering the sword in her hand and gazing at him sheepishly she threw it on the ground. The man and woman came over to stand by the red head now as well both gazes focused intently on her.

The red haired man seemed to find his courage as he held out his hand for her to shake. She hesitantly placed her hand in his as he introduced himself. "I'm Albus Dumbledore. I'd like to thank you for saving my sister." She thought about giving them a fake name before she just decided with. "Ericka knight." and a kind smile thrown the mans way. She soon learned the others names were Aberforth and Arianna and they were all siblings all of which seemed to be eyeing her as if she were a puzzle they desperately wanted to solve.

That's when the questions started the first being from Albus."How is it Ericka knight that you came across us? Knight is not a wizarding name nor is your attire." He said this to her in a calm voice though you could hear the curiosity underlying it.

* * *

Ericka stared at the three for five pensive moments before she told them everything about how she had ended up on the beach while that didn't answer all their questions it certainly explained a few and that was how she found herself in The Dumbledores home their sister having insisted she stay with them. That's where she found herself sitting on the bed in their spare bedroom putting her thoughts together of everything that had happened when suddenly out of nowhere a book dropped into her lap...


	3. Chapter 3

Everything moved rapidly as soon as her hands made contact with the book. The Scenery shifted she felt like she did with the "Time turner." As they called it, like someone was pulling her backward. When it all settled she found herself in a room full of very confused people all yelling at each other in frustration. There was a bang and the three very confused siblings found themselves in the same situation as her. That's when an older man with dark almost black hair broke the silence by throwing his wand up in the air and shooting sparks everyone quieted down. "Look there's a letter." he exclaimed. Maybe it will explain what's going on." He read the letter out loud.

 _Dear guests we have brought you all hear to change your opinions on "Muggles" You will be forced to read the story of Ericka Knight a hunter of the supernatural you cannot leave the room until you finished the book._

 _Best wishes Founders of Hogwarts PS you should probably introduce yourselves._

 _R_

Resigned to their fate they began the introductions

Agusta Longbottom

Frank and Alice longbottom

Regulus Black

Sirius Black

Bellatrix Black

Narcissa Malfoy

Lucius Malfoy

Charlus Potter

Dorhea Potter

James potter

Remus Lupin

Ariana . D

Aberforth . D

and Albus. D

while seeing their headmaster so young along with the shock of him having siblings was stunning for most of his future students the looks their parents gave them forced them to hold their tongues the last person to introduce themselves got a lot of strange looks considering she was the one they where being forced to read about along with sneers from the purebloods.

The Dumbledores all sat together on one couch with Ericka who elected to sit with them considering they where the only one's she knew. While the adults stood comfortably around the room the teens took seats next to their friends on different couches and the reading began with Charlus Potter picking up the book

 **Chapter 1 The Demonic Attack**

The title startled many but Charlus continued on his curiosity now piqued.


End file.
